


Smoke 'em if you got 'em

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cooking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: There is a reason that Alex eats' out as often as possible





	Smoke 'em if you got 'em

******

****

******

Alex took a breath as she reread the instructions on how to make stir fired rice. Seemed simple enough. Grabbing the large wok-style pan, she set it on the stove top, added the oil and turned it on. When nothing caught fire, she deemed it safe to continue her attempt at cooking dinner.

Adding the rice produced a loud, slightly intimidating _hissss_ , but she brushed off any nerves she may have felt. She fought aliens for a living, how hard could it be to put things in a pan and cook them?

Next she added the garlic--remembering to fish the cloves out before they burned--followed by the cubed chicken breast, remembering to _stir_ everything together (it wasn't called 'stir fry' for nothing after all).

"Alex?"

Looking up, she grinned over her shoulder at Astra "Hey"

"Hello," Astra replied somewhat suspiciously "are you....attempting to cook again?" she asked warily

"Ha," Alex snorted "I'm not _attempting_ to cook, I _am_ cooking, thank you very much"

"You are" Astra repeated skeptically

"Yep" Alex nodded, feeling smug as she took a sip of wine

"Really?" Astra asked "then...should the pan be smoking like that?"

Alex turned back to the pan, watching as it smoked and billowed

"AH! DAMN IT!!!" she quickly shut off the stove and picked through the charred rice, trying to find some portion that was still edible. She didn't "damn it! Why does this keep happening to me?!" she demanded of no one in particular.

Behind her, Astra sighed "I'll go order a pizza then, shall I?"

"Yeah..." Alex sighed

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
